


Don't Fall For Anyone Else!

by EliseKate123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Countries Using Human Names, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKate123/pseuds/EliseKate123
Summary: Alfred and Arthur were childhood best friends. They always hung out together, played together, and went to each other's house, being neighbors and all.All was well until one day during their middle school days, Arthur confesses to Alfred. Alfred (unintentionally) rejects him harshly. After that incident both no longer hung out with each other and they immediately cut all contact.Fast forward 3 years later at Hetalia High and Alfred finds himself stabbing his burger as a guy sits too close to Arthur...





	1. Don't Sit So Close To Him!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first fanfic in probably three years and I've just recently joined the AO3 community. I hope you all enjoy this!

**Alfred's Side:**

Alfred's eyes were directly focused on the pair across his table, his anger boiling up.

Across the table from his was Arthur, his former best friend,and the other a senior... Gilbert was it? Not the point, he observed that the white haired teen was sitting awfully too close to Arthur. But even worse, Arthur didn't mind it! The sight made Alfred's stomach churn, his teeth grinding as his eyes bore onto them.

He was at the canteen with his friends and was just casually checking up on Arthur (nothing wrong with that, he thinks) as usual across his table.

Of course he'd want to watch over Arthur! He used to be his childhood best friend since they were kids... until that thing in middle school.

Alfred reminisces the memories of 3 years ago...

_"Al...I like you..." Arthur suddenly spoke, his green eyes sparkling, waiting for Alfred's reply._

_Frozen, Alfred simply looks back at Arthur's, his heart picks up quickly and he feels his face warm up._

_Arthur simply looks at him with his emerald eyes, his cheeks pink too, but saying nothing. God, he looks so cute! He would've already pinched his cheeks if it weren't for the situation they're currently in._

_Back to the current situation, Alfred was freaking out, he didn't know what to say. Sure, girls confessed to him and all and he was fine with it, but why was it weirdly different when Arthur confesses?? Well, he's happy if Arthur does like him but he's a boy and Alfred is too! Then it hit him: He must be pranking him!_

_With his conclusion, Alfred scratches his neck and speaks. "Uhh, Arthur...What the heck are you talking about?" Alfred begins, "I'm a boy, You're a boy! That's so totally not...cool." He feels his heart hurt as the words come out. But pushing aside his feelings, He grins, hoping Arthur would return it and everything would go back to normal._

_He continues, "This is a prank,right? Well congrats Artie, you really scared me there!" A side of him wishes for it not to be a prank but Alfred brushes it off. He finishes, smiling widely but as he looks back at Arthur his heart clenches._

_Arthur was looking at him, hurt completely evident in his emerald eyes and his adorable cheeks now red. Alfred gulps nervously._

_Tears start forming in his eyes. "...I thought you were better than this, Al..." He begins, his voce quavering. "I would've been FINE if you just REJECTED ME, but NO!"_

_Arthur angrily jabs a finger on Alfred's chest, tears falling harder than before. "You just HAD to be an asshole about it! You just...you just..!" He stops, letting himself fall on his knees and sob._

_Alfred was shocked. So Arthur does like him... Alfred's guilt meter goes up high and he kneels infront of the sobbing boy. "A-Arthur... Please don't cry, I'm sorry--"_

_*SLAP!*_

_Alfred was frozen in his spot, his blue eyes wide with shock and his cheek stinging with pain. Arthur's hand was on the other side of his face, a ruler away and his wet eyes glaring daggers towards him._

_"Don't touch me.." Arthur's voice was low, venom seeping through his words and Alfred tastes the poison. "...And don't come over anymore, I don't want to be friends with someone like you!"_

_Before Alfred could say anything to him, Arthur runs out of his room sobbing._

_"Arthur!" Alfred chases after him, catching up to him at the living room and pulling his hand which stops the other boy. Arthur wasn't looking at him, his head was down on the floor and Alfred could feel the other boy whimpering, shaking._

_After a minute of silence, Alfred speaks up, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Arthur, please don't leave me..." He pleads, voice filled with the fear_

_Fear of losing his best friend because of his idiocy._

_"I-I promise to fix this..."_

_Arthur, head still away from Alfred's direction, starts to relax his shoulders and Alfred could feel relief wash over him until_

_"...you can't fix this now, not ever." Arthur pulls his hand away and leaves Alfred standing, with a soft click emitting from his front door._

_In what felt like hours of standing there, he finally breaks down, sobbing as his tears fell like a waterfall._  
_Alfred ran to his room, still crying even as his parents had finally come back home and Mattie came over to visit. Days passed but he never found the energy to leave his room._  
_His family tried their best to comfort the boy but he was engulfed in too much sadness and regret._

_After that incident, none of the two had spoken to each other again. Though Alfred attempted, they soon to each other became just 'neighbors'. But in Alfred's case, he never could forget his best friend and the events of that day and after._

Alfred misses Arthur and just wants to be able to hug him but he was too scared of being pushed away again, so he decided that he'll look after his friend from a distance.

This continues on until their first year in highschool. Surprisingly, Arthur transferred to the same school as his out of many others but then again. Maybe it was just coincidence and that gave Alfred the opportunity to continue watching over him.

Usually, he would observe Arthur alone at the canteen, reading a book while he was consuming a biscuit or two, but this time someone was with him, and sitting REALLY CLOSE too!

Alfred doesn't like it, not one bit. And they were laughing too!

Glaring at the Albino, he angrily jabs his burger with a fork, which emits a "CLANK!" sound. He lifts it to his mouth, taking a huge angry bite from it.

"Alfred, you don't just **jab** a burger with a **fork**. **_MY_** fork specifically..." Mattie says, although knowing exactly why the blue eyed male was so angry.

"I don't like how he's sitting too close to Arthur... I mean for all we know he could pounce on him anytime!" Alfred exclaims, worried at the thought of anyone's hands getting on the sandy blonde haired male. He takes another angry bite.

Ludwig looks at him, a small reassuring smile on his face. "Alfred, you don't have to worry. Gilbert is my older brother and I can tell you for sure that he's a really good person," He sighs with a bit of tiredness, "pushing aside his narcicism. But because of his good heart he would always try to befriend every lonely person he sees."

Pouting, he looks back at the two and Alfred's eyes widen as he sees Arthur smile sweetly at Gilbert. He groans, heart aching as he leans down on the table, completely losing his appetite.

Alfred couldn't help feeling angry. (he wasn't jealous! He's just angry, being Arthur's secret hero friend and all!) But only because Arthur was supposed to only smile at him cuz after all, Arthur liked HIM. He should be the one laughing beside him, not Ludwig's brother!

But how can he when he knows he'll just get pushed away when he tries? This is why Alfred just endured looking after Arthur from a distance.

"Uhuuuu... Arthurr..." He whines. He hears his group, mostly composed of football players except for kiku, sigh. He feels a hand on his shoulder and the sad eyes under his glasses look up to meet Kiku's grey ones.

"Alfred, if you miss Arthur why don't you just go and talk to him?" Alfred's eyebrows furrow further and he grumbles. "I really want to, you know? I really REALLY want to..."

Kiku cocks his head to the side. "So why don't you, Alfred? What exactly is stopping you?"

Alfred goes quiet. His eyes focused on the two again. "...Because I feel that he won't accept me. I really fucked up three years ago."

"What exactly happened three years ago?" Antonio asks, and now the table's eyes were all focused on Alfred. None of them, except Mattie, knew of the reason why Alfred was watching over Arthur from a distance. Alfred decides to just break it to them.

"Let's just say I broke his heart three years ago when he confessed to me because I thought it was a prank. I mean- we did it all the time so... B-but then he cried and said he didn't want to be my friend anymore and...well...yeah..."

"Oh my..."  
"Bad move, Al."  
"Not the best course of action, my friend."  
"You idiot."

His eyebrows twitch and he gives them a crooked smile. "Wow, guys. Real helpful." He sighs, lifting his hands up to his caramel blonde hair and riding his hand through the locks, his cowlick bouncing back up.

"Alfred, you made an idiot mistake" Matthew says, and Alfred feels himself sink lower. Even his own cousin...! "but, I'm sure that Arthur was just really hurt by your words.  
He can't really hate you forever, because you were his best friend and he did like you right? I'm sure as the distance between you two had developed he was suffering just as much. Just try talking to him."

The bell rings and everyone in the canteen start heading towards their classes. Alfred stands up from his seat and bids his friends goodbye before stopping at the end of the exit. His eyes land on the green-eyed boy packing up his stuff with the Albino. He hesitates for a moment.

'I should just... ?'

A spark inside him flickered as Arthur's eyes land on his table.

Alfred, blushing, cleared his own throat. 'I'm sure its just a coincidence. He hates me after all...'

Arthur hunches down and turns looks at the direction of the exit

His emerald eyes locking on to his.

Alfred was frozen, as if Arthur's gaze had glued him on the spot.

After what felt like hours of staring at each other, it gets cut off by an (irritating) Albino waving over to him.

"Hey, Al!" He grins toothily and Alfred's mood flips over to an extreme negative. Glaring, he frowns deeply at the Albino and angrily stomps off towards his class.


	2. Hello, Mr. Albino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos!!

**Arthur's Side:**

Arthur liked Alfred Jones.

Wait no, scratch that.

He still does. Maybe even a little more than before...

Arthur sighs as he sat on his usual table at the canteen. He sat across Alfred's table, not like he was doing it on purpose! He just liked the table on the corner near the window and it just so happened that Alfred's squad sat across from him.

And he TOTALLY did not transfer to the same high school just for Alfred! Of course not!

Back to reality, Arthur sat on his usual seat, reading a book and glancing occasionally at Alfred who was laughing with his friends. That made Arthur feel a bit sad.

How long has it been ever since Alfred laughed because of him? Three years ago right...? Since the incident...?

_"Al, I like you..."_

_"I'm a boy, You're a boy! That's so totally not...cool."_  
_"This is a prank, right? Well congrats Artie, you really scared me there!"_

_"Don't touch me!"_

_"Arthur, please don't leave me...I-I promise to fix this..."_

_"...you can't fix this now, not ever."_

Arthur grumbles as he remembers the memory. He really wished he didn't lash out at Alfred. After all they were just, what? In their first year of middle school that time? Alfred was just clearly being himself, oblivious as always. But it doesn't matter now. He fucked up that time by confessing his feelings to him and look what's happened now.

"Yo! Arthur right?"

Arthur looks up to see an white haired male with red eyes grinning at him with a tray of food. Arthur immediately recognizes him as the annoyingly energetic senior who loved to brag about himself. Arthur huffs.

"No." He simply says, eyeing the Albino infront of him. The teen furrows his eyebrows and frowns. "Seriously? I asked some people and that's what..." The Albino stops, his eyes on Arthur's chest. His ID!  
He gives Arthur a smirk.

"Oh, good one, Mr. Kirkland." Arthur frowns but the other male retained his smirk.

"Well then," The albino suddenly sits beside him, too close for his liking, and brings out his hand towards him to shake.

"My name's Gilbert. My friends or basically EVERYONE calls me Gil except my lil' bro, Ludwig." After an internal debate with himself,Arthur hesitantly places his hand on Gilbert's and they both shake hands. Arthur feels like in any second he'll start bragging about how cool he is.

"Well, Arthur, what's up? I always see you all alone in the canteen. Don't you have any cool friends like me?" Aha, there it-- wait, what?

Arthur was kind of surprised, he didn't expect the albino to firstly ask about him.

Gilbert merely looks at him. "Well?" Arthur looks down to his right and huffs. As if he's going to tell this eccentric idiot anything!

"Wow! Your eyebrows are so thick they're like caterpillars!" Gilbert laughs and Arthur glares at him, his cheeks flaring. How dare he??

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Haha, don't worry. Surprisingly, they fit you quite well." Gilbert smiles at him and Arthur's breath hitches

_"Haha, don't worry, Artie! Surprisingly enough, your eyebrows fit you perfectly!" Alfred says with a toothy grin._

Arthur looks down, not even realizing he was giving a sad smile. "Really, huh...?"

"Hey, you okay?" Arthur feels himself sink into his seat. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees a worried expression on Gilbert.

Arthur feels himself warm up. It was strange how a random stranger was worried about him. He doesn't have much friends so this was quite new to him.

"Yeah, its nothing." He gives a small reassuring smile and Gilbert quickly smiles back. Subconsciously, Arthur looks at Alfred's table and sees that his eyes were on their table, as if he was angry or something. Nervous at the idea of being caught, Arthur quickly moves his eyes towards the Albino.

"Well, I have to ask though..." Arthur says, eyeing Gilbert. "Why are you here right now? Why waste time on someone like me when you have, well, friends around you?" Arthur asks, but it feels as though it was also directed towards someone else...

"Well," Gilbert begins, placing his hand on his chest confidently, "since I'm such an awesomely nice guy I try to keep those alone or in need of my awesome help, company." Arthur rolls his eyes but chuckles at the male's statement.

"Uh, hey! What's funny?"  Gilbert asks, his face forming to a hilarious expression of confusion and Arthur starts laughing. Soon, Gilbert joins him and Arthur soon connects the situation with a memory from 5 years prior when Alfred had some ketchup on his nose and made a hilarious face, only making Arthur laugh his ass off, falling down to the floor.

After Arthur and Gilbert finally calm down, they both hear a "CLANK!" from the table across. Arthur looks over to see that Alfred had stabbed a burger with...a fork? But why??

'He's probably being an idiot as always...' Arthur thinks, subconsciously smiling to himself.

"Hey, Art, what's that book you're reading?" Arthur raises an eyebrow. _Art_? Didn't know they were already on nicknames basis.

He coughs, then grabs the book he was reading. "This book here is one of my favorite books. It's The Fisherman and the Sea. It tells a story about an old man..." Arthur starts explaining to Gilbert. He rambles on until he finishes, suddenly realizing that he had unintentionally explained the WHOLE story to the albino.

Arthur covers his mouth with his hands and looks at Gilbert with wide eyes. "Oh crap, I rambled on and totally ruined the whole book for you-"

"No, don't be! Your explanation was awesome! I totally understood it." Arthur feels himself relax, relieved that Gilbert was actually fine with it. "Heck, your explanation and grammar skills are so good you should become a teacher!"

Arthur's eyes widen with surprise. He... likes the idea. Yeah, a teacher. Arthur always liked to speak infront and teach kids all the knowledge he had. It sounds great.

Arthur relaxes a bit more and gives Gilbert one of his rare, thankful smiles. "Yeah, that sounds lovely. I think I'll go with that."

Gilbert's cheeks turn pink and he chuckles nervously. "Yeah, you really should."

Arthur's mind wanders for a second, wondering if Alfred would've liked that idea too...

As they both eat their lunches, Gilbert asks Arthur various questions about him and Arthur answers directly, not really going into much detail.  
But those replies seemed just enough for the red eyed teen.

Before the two of them knew it, the bells rung, signalling the end of the break. The students start leaving the canteen.

"We should get going." Arthur says as he turns to Gilbert. The other teen nods in agreement and they both get up from the table.

Arthur grabs his book, and looks over to the table across him. He doesn't see the familiar caramel blonde hair on the table and Arthur feels himself sog. He's spent so much time talking with the Albino that he hadn't gotten the time to check Alfred ou--UH, OBSERVE his anatomical structure for a science class YEAH.

Oh who was he kidding? He loves Alfred's toned body. Well... EVERYONE loves Alfred's body. He's like someone who people want to be with and dream to be as. Arthur's still confused as to how he keeps his figure from all the fat he consumes.

Oh wait, he's a jock.

Hunching his back, he turns to look over at the exit when his eyes land instantly on the ocean blue eyes behind the familiar glass frames.

Alfred.

And he was looking back at him.

Arthur felt his breath hitch, his heart picking up speed as they both just stay there... staring at one another.

"Hey, Al!" I flinch at Gilbert's  sudden outburst, blushing once I realized that I had been looking at my childhood 'friend's' eyes for what felt like hours.

I see Alfred's face contort to an angry frown, his eyebrows furrowed together. He was angry.

Arthur gulps, what's up with him? Did he...? Did he hate me staring at him??

Not even saying a word, Alfred stomps off the canteen, his footsteps heavy and harsh as it hits the floor. Once he had left the canteen, Gilbert looks at me.

"Hmm... He's usually a cheery person... Wonder why he's mad all of a sudden." Gilbert mutters, a small smile eventually appearing on his face. "Let's eat together tomorrow. I'll bring with me the awesome sketches I had created a while back."

Arthur nods, feeling quite happy that he had made a lunch partner, even though Gilbert was too talkative. Nevertheless, it was nice to have company. Not that he would say that to him though.

The bid their goodbyes and went on their classes.  



	3. Artie to Arthur...

**Alfred's** **Side**

Alfred couldn't focus on the rest of his classes. Twiddling his pencil, his mind wanders to the multiple questions he had on his head:

Will Arthur be meeting up with _that guy_ again?

Will Arthur be interested with _him_ now?

Will that Albino take him as his best friend once he gets the chance?

Hug him?

Caress his hands over those sandy blonde locks??

Give him presents and play chess every night??

Look directly at those emerald orbs that still glimmer at night?!

Trail his thumb on Arthur's cheeks?!?!

ATTACK HIM AS HE'S DEFENCELESS??!??

*S N A P !*

Alfred's mind goes back to reality and notices everyone's eyes were on him. His face forms a confused look. Realizing most eyes leading to his right hand, he too looks at it and finds a broken pencil. His Literature teacher, Mr. Edelstein, gives an exasperated sigh.

"Alfred, that's your fourth pencil today. If you have any problems with my class please speak up and stop breaking those helpless pencils." The class chuckles. Alfred feels his cheeks burn and he scratches his neck nervously. "N-no sir...! I'll stop breaking my pencils." Not like he intended to anyway...

After Alfred's final class had finished, Alfred stands up from his chair and starts packing up when one of his teachers, Ms. Héderváry, stops him.

"Hold up, Jones. You're not going anywhere yet." She commands, ushering Alfred to sit down at the seat infront of her table. Alfred walks around it and sits down.

Once he was seated, Her face changes to an expression of concern, similar to the face his mother would make when she's worried. "What's wrong, Alfred? You seemed so distracted and well, _angry_ , and not just on my class but on all of your afternoon classes. What exactly is bothering you so much?"

Alfred merely looks at his hands and fumbles with his fingers. He doesn't really want to talk about it...

"Is it about Arthur Kirkland again?" Alfred tenses, looking up at the teacher. She gives him a small grin. "Guessed it again, huh?"

"I guess." Alfred replies, a small smile appearing on his face knowing how funny it is that she knows his head too well.

She speaks up again, more sternly. "Alfred, don't you think it's time for you to actually do something?" Alfred doesn't answer. "Don't you see? You're hurting yourself when you're doing this, and if you're actually waiting for change, caring for him on the sidelines won't do it."

"I can't change anything... even if I wanted to..." Alfred mutters. He knows he can't change anything. If it didn't work before it won't work now.

The teacher's lips form a frown, placing an elbow on the table and letting her cheek stay there. "I don't believe you. I'm completely sure that you're just afraid that Arthur will reject you again, hinding you back from trying anything. If you let that fear control you, then expect yourself to be stuck in the same place. Arthur won't just be running to you and go on his knees, begging for you to come back." Alfred exasperatedly sighs, dropping his forehead on to the armchair.

Alfred's mind goes back to the memory of Arthur smiling sweetly at the senior beside him and his mood worsens.  
"It doesn't really matter anyway... He already has a friend." Alfred mutters, his soft voice laced with sadness. "I mean, since I still consider him as a friend I've made a point from the start that I was just gonna watch over him since he didn't attempt at making any friends at all and I felt responsible so I... just cared for him at a distance."

Ms. Héderváry raises a brow, smirking. "Alfred, you can't really say you see him as just a friend when every person that goes near him makes you feel angry."

Alfred's cheeks go red. "That's cuz they try to bully him or use him to their advantage!  
Remember Francis Bonnefoy? If I didn't teach that guy a lesson and beat the shi-"

"Language." The teacher warns him.

"-iiivermetimbers out of him a couple months ago, he would've harrassed Arthur again!" Alfred defends, a sense of anger passing through him at the memory of the French guy sexually harrassing Arthur.

"And because of that you sent him to the hospital and got yourself suspended for it." She bluntly says with a slight smirk.

"All for the safety of my best friend!" Alfred exclaims, but then he remembers the Albino from earlier and he's back to his saddened state, "Well... ex-best friend now and probably have been since three years ago..."

The teacher infront of him sighs. "Look, Alfred. Why don't you clear up some things in your head and try to realize that Arthur having a new friend is a good thing! He's finally connecting with people and don't you want Arthur to be more social? Isn't that the reason why you even started 'watching' over him?"

Alfred groans. "I want to but I just...can't. It makes me sad how a random person suddenly walks up to Arthur and easily gets a smile out of him while I've been suffering on the sidelines for three years."

"Alfred, you have to take into note that it's also your fault why you're suffering on the sidelines. You choose not to try and get him back as your friend."

Alfred goes silent for a moment. Sighing -again-, he admits defeat. The woman was right, it's because of his fear and cowardice that caused him to avoid attempting anything again. But it's not like he hadn't tried. He's gained that fear after the multiple tries he attempted to get Arthur to be his friend again.

...

_"Happy Birthday, Artie!"  Alfred cheerfully greets as Arthur boy opens his front door, handing his present to the green eyed boy._

_"What are you doing here?" Arthur asks, his voice spitting out venom and Alfred feels himself falter._

_He scratches his neck as he looks down at his shoes. "I-I came here to greet you on your birthday" Alfred looks up again "and to apologize for that time two days ago... I really miss you and I hope you-"_

_"I thought I specifically told you that I don't want to be friends with someone like you anymore." Alfred feels the sting of Arthur's words, but Alfred wasn't gonna back down._

_"I know I've made a mistake but don't we all? I understand you like me and I may not feel the same way-"_

_"Listen up, you idiot!" Alfred winces, going silent. "I don't intend to forgive you and I don't intend to do so anytime soon so just take your pitiful present, go home, and play your video games!"_

_*SLAM!*_

_....._

_"Hey, Artie. Me and my cousin went to the mall and I saw this sweater. I know how much you like sweaters so I used my money to buy this for you-"_

_"Put it back then. You're just wasting your money."_

_................._

_"Hey Arthur, I just wanted to say congratulations on becoming the school chess champion. As a gift, I bought you this-"_

_"Move." Arthur coldy commands. Alfred moves over and Arthur passes by him as if he never existed in the first place._

_"...chess board...so we could play together..."_

_....................................................._

_Alfred slowly walks up the pavement of the brit's house. After a moment of hesitation, he knocks on the door, gripping the invitation card on his other hand._

_The door creaks open, revealing the familiar green eyed boy. Alfred nervously gulps but forces a smile._

_"H-hey Arthur... It's my birthday today..." Alfred speaks, gripping harder on the card, "A-and I would really love it if you came over to my party-"_

_"You can have your stupid party without me." Arthur bitterly speaks and Alfred grips the card a bit harder, feeling himself edging closer to tears._

_"No! I promise you it won't be stupid! Especially not if you come over-!"_

_"Just give it up, Alfred!" Alfred's eyes widen, flinching away from the sudden outburst of the boy infront of him._

_"I don't want to attend your birthday and that's because..." Arthur turns his back to Alfred, a hand on the door, "...because I hate you."_

_*SLAM!*_

_After that incident, Alfred ran to his room and cried, for the first time, on his own birthday. His party was cancelled and after that day, he never attempted to be friends with Arthur ever again._

_..._

"Alfred...? Alfred you're crying..."

Alfred breaks from the memory and lifts a hand to his cheek, feeling the wet tears.

He feels a sting of pain in his chest and in a matter of seconds he's slouched in his seat, crying like the sad, heart broken boy he was that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this (; _ ;)


	4. No, Don't Go

**Elizabeta's** **Side** **:**

Once she sees Alfred crying infront of her, she knows he has to go home and rest.

"B-but I still have p-practice today...!" Alfred exclaims, small sobs still escaping from his mouth. "Coach w-will k-kill me..."

Elizabeta tries to convince him more sternly. "No Alfred, I'll make sure of that. What you need right now is a good night's sleep. One day of practice won't let you loose all that skill you have, right?" Alfred starts chuckling, his deep voice radiating from his throat beneath his crying. "W-well, I can't j-just leave yet... I mean look at me. My rep will g-get destroyed if a-anyone sees me like this..."

Elizabeta goes silent for a moment. If she brings him home, people might wonder if something is up but...

Elizabeta looks over at Alfred and she sighs. He looks so weak like that little kid three years ago...!

Oh nevermind, she'll do it.

She grabs her phone, scrolling for the football coach's name. Once she finds it, she presses  on it and taps for the "call" option.

She lifts the phone to her ear, telling Alfred to stay and calm himself down for a moment while she takes a call. Alfred merely nods, a small understanding smile on his face.

Once she's outside, the other line finally picks up.

**Alfred's Side:**

Once Ms. Héderváry had entered the room again, Alfred looks up and asks her who she called.

"Oh, I contacted your coach, telling him you had gotten a really bad fever so you don't get into any trouble the next day." Alfred nods at this. He laughs a bit, sort of surprised that the coach gave him a pass. Maybe because he knew how hardworking Alfred was and deserved a break from a measly 'fever'. Checking himself through his phone, he breathes a sigh of relief seeing as his face isn't so red anymore. Just a light tint of pink on his cheeks and nose, giving off a feverish look. His glasses help in covering the small bags over his face. Anyone who sees him would just think that he really has a fever.

"Well, who's picking me up?" Alfred asks. Elizabeta gives him a soft smile. "Don't worry, Alfred. I'll send you home tonight." Ms. Héderváry says, giving him a reassuring smile. He trusts the teacher because after all, she had been there for him before he even turned high school, being good friends with his mother and all.

After six months after the... thing, Alfred met Ms. Elizabeta Héderváry, who was 22 and a recent college graduate. She came over to their home to thank his mother for helping her get through. Observing her, she has long sandy brown hair, green bright eyes, skin that looks as soft as a fluffy pillow, and beautifully structured facial features that still amazed Alfred to this day. But they just weren't as... flawless as Arthur's porcelain face and sandy blonde hair.

When she saw Alfred, she introduced herself warmly.

_"Hello, Alfred! My name is Elizabeta Héderváry. I've heard so much about you from your mother. I've just graduated four months ago..." And absentmindedly, she rambles about herself._

_"...and if you need any help, just call me through your mom's phone and I'll answer right away. I'll even try to come over at your place if you need me to. Oh, and I'll be starting work at a highschool a kilometer away so if you need any assistance, feel free to come over to visit."_

_"Oh, dearie. You don't need to do all that. Just a call would be enough." Alfred's mom says, a small smile on her aging face. Elizabeta only grins at her._

_"It's the least I can do for your kindness."_

That was probably the reason why Alfred even transferred at the school in the first place, aside from the theory that Arthur might've transferred there too. The idea of someone who cares just nearby, ready to help him the best she can, was comforting.

Once they locked up the classroom, Elizabeta goes to the Faculty Room just to get her things and Alfred agrees to wait outside.

Foot steps are heard from the end of the already darkening hallway and Alfred's eyes are instantly on alert.

"...Oh c'mon Art! Let me help you with those!" A voice emerges from the dark hallway and a huff follows.

"I'm perfectly fine with these books thank you very much. I'm not as weak and timid as you make me seem to be." Alfred freezes. It sounds like Arthur... Which would make it that the other voice is...!

Two figures emerge from the dark and Alfred feels his heart sting as he sees Arthur talking to the Albino. If only he's the one beside Arthur and talking to him...

"Oh, what's up Alfred!" Alfred's mind snaps back to reality and sees that the both of them were looking at him.

Feeling himself get angry, Alfred merely keeps up a blank face and says a low "Yo." back to them.

Gilbert raises an eyebrow and grins at Alfred, walking over to him and looping his arm over his shoulders. "Oh come on, Alfred! Where's your usually enthusiastic energy? You seem so tense what's up?"

'Oh nothing. Just a little _pissed_ that someone like you is hanging out with my childhood bestfriend and the fact that he's here with his eyes glimmering under the dark keeping me locked in place. Nothing much, nothing much at all.' Alfred thinks.

"I just...have a fever. That's all..." Alfred answers, a crooked smile plastered on his face as he feels himself edge to pushing away the Albino off him.

He glances over for a second at Arthur's reaction to this and he feels his heart light up at Arthur's expression.

He looks...worried. I-Is that a good thing? M-maybe the dark is just kind of fucking with his vision... Or maybe his glasses need to be upgraded yeah that's probably it-

"Huh?? A fever?!? That ain't much of a reason to pussy out off the field!" Gilbert annoyingly exclaims and Alfred feels his small moment of happiness wash out, a scowl directed at the still snickering red eyed teen.

"Gilbert... Let's just go. These books are heavy..." Arthur suddenly speaks up and Alfred turns his head towards the boy, his facial expression softening.

'No, don't go...'

Arthur suddenly tenses, as if he was able to read the message Alfred sent from his eyes.

"See? Told ya. You should just give in and let _your_ _awesomeness_ give you a hand." Gilbert lets go of Alfred  
and turns to him. "Sorry Alfie boy but I gotta help this guy. Who else would but his awesomeness himself?" Then he runs after Arthur.

'In any case, I would. With each and every day.'

Once they were out of sight, Alfred exhales a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding and lets his legs give in, slamming on to the floor.

The faculty door opens and the Hungarian teacher steps out. "Okay Alfred, sorry I took so long and- uh... Are you okay?"

Alfred nods. He stands up groggily and just gives her a smile. "Yeah... Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Alfie


	5. What You're Missing Out On...

**Elizabeta's Side:**

On the car ride, Elizabeta's been trying to convince Alfred to take a nap and finally he gives in. Sleeping soundly at the passenger seat, he shifts on his seat and Elizabeta smiles.

'Poor kid. If only you understand what you're missing out on...'

Breathing out a sigh, her mind wanders...

She knows exactly why Alfred's so angry whenever anyone comes close to Arthur, even the nicest people. She knows exactly why Alfred endures the pain of watching over Arthur from a distance, why he does what he does even without an exchange, why he protects him so much to the point of beating the boy's harasser secretly. She knows something about Alfred that he himself cannot understand for he hadn't felt it for anyone else before.

Alfred is in love with Arthur.

And that thing where he's angry whenever ANYONE gets too close to the boy? Jealousy.

It's all so clear on Alfred's face and his reactions. He even described at one point that whenever he sees Arthur, he feels warm and fuzzy inside. That he just wants to hug him for a long time and stroke his hair. In fact, Alfred _always_ talks about wanting to run his hands through Arthur's hair as if it would be the softest thing he could touch on earth.

Sighing, she gives a small chuckle. Alfred's too naive. Probably since he's never fell in love before that he doesn't know how to identify his feelings for Arthur. Therefore, he gives the really lame excuse of "Because he's still my friend!" and she thinks that it's not really a lie but the majority of his feelings are definitely because he loves him. But little does he know...

She remembers the time she saw Alfred a couple months back behind a building of the school, near the gardening shed.

_Elizabeta was going to the shed to grab a couple of brooms. The faculty room needed some cleaning and she was ordered to grab the brooms from the shed._

_But as she turned to the long pathway leading to the shed, she saw Alfred._ _He_ _was_ _standing there with a girl infront of him. Elizabeta quickly recognized her as Alfred's seatmate during her class. The girl looked extremely flustered, holding what looked like to be a card. Looking over at Alfred, he just gave her a crooked smile but his posture signaled that he was bored._

_Elizabeta concludes that Alfred was getting another confession, and guessing from him, the poor girl's already rejected before she knew it. The two were a couple of meters away from Elizabeta so she could only watch as their mouths move to speak. The girl mouths something, her red face getting even redder (how could that even happen?) and she pushes the card to Alfred's chest. Alfred merely looks at her, and slowly gets the card off from the hands on his chest, to which he mouths and the girl gets her hands off Alfred, blushing even more furiously (seriously, how?). Alfred opens the card and reads the letter. After a few moments of not much movement, just from the girl swaying her skirt side to side, a loud crash emits from somewhere and both their heads turn to the shed. A figure runs out of the shed and freezes as he's infront of the two._

_Looking closer, she gasps. It was Arthur, and he was blushing furiously! But wait... Arthur's there and Alfred clearly likes Arthur..._

_Elizabeta looks over to Alfred and as expected, his face is flushed red too and his eyes clearly stuck on Arthur's. Both of them seemed to stare at only each other, completely forgetting the poor girl in the middle. But as if like a switch had been turned on, Arthur runs away with mad speed, a gust of wind hitting Elizabeta as he runs past her._

_Elizabeta's mind wanders for a second. Should she follow Arthur? Maybe he needs some help regarding to that situation a few seconds ago. ...yes, she probably should. And so she gets on her way._

_Elizabeta follows the trail of students looking at a direction, all frozen on the sides of the hallway. Clearly, the boy had run here. The trail ends to an_  
_empty hallway towards a classroom. Elizabeta quietly looks inside. Arthur was there, his back facing towards her angrily stuffing his bag with his books and papers._

_Is he mad? Will he hate Alfred even more now? Elizabeta wonders, a small frown on her face._

_"...hat stupid Alfred! Exactly at my cleaning period he comes out of nowhere with a girl! That git...! Always getting girls and guys from all around him!_  
_And not any of them he feels anything, even for me! This sucks! He sucks!..." Arthur goes quiet. His hands have stopped stuffing his poor bag with items and now he was just there, standing like a statue._

_For a brief moment she sees Arthur's shoulders shake. Elizabeta was now scared. Is he so mad now that he's gonna go on a rampage??_

_Expecting the worst like a table flying out the door, Elizabeta sits on her legs and covers her head. But after a second, she hears sniffling. Confused, she looks back at the classroom and sees Arthur on his knees, slouching over. He was shaking tremendously, and Elizabeta was shocked._

_Arthur... Arthur was crying._

_Not knowing what to do yet, she continues to observe the green eyed boy._

_"Stupid Alfred..! Getting another girl to fall for you and acting like nothing's wrong.. You're always like that..!" Arthur's voice was sad, making Elizabeta sad too. What can she say? When one cries her heart softens._

_"You're still the same. Why can't you change?! Why haven't I changed? Why am I still..."_

_Still?_

_"...in love with you..."_

_Elizabeta's eyes widen as she gasps, mouth agape._

_ARTHUR IS STILL IN LOVE WITH ALFRED!_

_Elizabeta feels her whole being light up! Alfred's going to be so happy when he learns about this-_

_"Who's there...?" Elizabeta breaks from her happy state and looks back at the classroom to find Arthur looking directly at her._

_Elizabeta feels herself crumble. OH NO_ _!_

_She fumbles on her words as she tries to explain herself._  
_"Oh- I-I'm sorry Arthur but I-- I saw you running over here and-"_

_"Ms. Héderváry, please don't tell anyone." Elizabeta breaks from her rambling and her eyes meet with sad, pleading green eyes._

_"Please don't tell him or anyone. Once Alfred knows he'll kill me because he hates me..." Elizabeta blinks._

_Why does he think Alfred hate him? Alfred is_ obviously _obsessed with him._

_After a moment, she gives a reassuring smile towards Arthur. "Of course. I promise not to tell anyone."_

_This makes the green eyed boy relax his shoulders._

_"BUT!"_ _The boy flinches from the sudden burst. "In exchange, you talk to me about your problems." She finishes with a grin. Arthur looks at her like her grew another head, but then sighs and nods._

_Once she's been convinced by Arthur that the boy needs his private time, Elizabeta starts walking away with joy._

_Well, sorry Alfred but I made a promise to Arthur not to say anything. And because this thing is something between you two, you_ _both have to figure things out on your own_ _._

_Skipping happily to the faculty room, she gets scolded at once for forgetting the brooms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want more advanced chapters, check out DON'T FALL FOR ANYONE ELSE on Wattpad. My username is Nikks_S_OZOM. Go check it out and feel free to give a small comment or support it with a vote there or a kudo here. Thanks!


	6. I Can't Wait For That Plane!

'No, Don't Go...'

Those three words kept repeating through Arthur's head till he finally arrived home with his bike (Gilbert offered but Arthur refused).

Entering his home, he closes the door and directly heads upstairs to his room.

"Hmm? Arthur? Are you back?" Arthur hears his mom call out.

"Yes, mum and I'll just be in my room if you need anything." He opens the door and places his things to his desk. Looking over at his bathroom, he smiles. A shower would be nice.

***

' _No, Don't Go..._ '

"Ugh... There it is again..." Arthur groans, plopping himself on his bed. He's still confused as to how those words had randomly appeared once he looked at Alfred that time.

" _Gilbert... Let's just go. These books are heavy..." Arthur speaks up, feeling himself edging closer to crumbling down each second he was near the blue eyed jock._

_Alfred turns his head towards him and Arthur freezes once he heard the words._

_'No, don't go...'_

It was strange to Arthur... Could it be that Alfred's eyes sent him a message? But... It wouldn't make sense. Alfred _clearly_ hates him for his utter rudeness three years ago... Or at least, he _should_ be...right?

Arthur shakes his head. No, of course he does... And it's all Arthur's fault. If he wasn't so hard headed and annoyingly prideful, then he would've already forgiven Alfred the first day he came over to Arthur's house after the argument and they'd still be best friends till now. Even if Alfred wouldn't accept his feelings in the end...

If only... he could've said those exact words every time Alfred came over to try and be friends with him again...

His eyelids start to droop until he had finally fallen asleep.

*Next Day...*

Arthur had just arrived at school when he could feel himself sour at a familiar face that seemed to be back from an ass whoopin'. Though he doesn't know who beat him up but still, it serves the pervert anyway.

"Arthur~ I already said I was sorryy. Please, forgive me already." Francis Bonnefoy, that perverted frog, pleads with blue puppy eyes. Arthur has to admit, those eyes look beautiful but they're nothing like Alfred's drop dead gorgeous, ocean blue eyes.

Arthur scoffs at the male shutting his locker with a light *slam!*. "You know I could've, if you hadn't tried to rape me a month ago."

Francis' pout deepens, he crosses his arms to his chest. "I did not try to rape you. I was just merely gawking at your small figure-"

"You could've just, I don't know, creepily watched or something! Not try and touch by buttocks!" Arthur snaps, moving his hands to the side.

"But that was after PE and you showered. You know me Arthur, when I see a butt I have to touch it." Francis says, shrugging as if nothing its totally wrong with that.

"Look, I don't forgive you. So just leave me alone. Whoever that person that beat you up might've not knocked some sense to you, but give me a chance to kick your stupid French ass and I will." Arthur bites, walking towards his Chemistry Class, but Francis merely follows behind.

"Tell me why you shouldn't forgive me," Francis begins, "I'm certain that I should at least be forgiven because that was a month ago!"

Arthur looks at him with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, really now. I remember you always slapped my ass back then, then you would grope it, then you would strip right infront of me, then you would idiotically try to make me strip off, then-"

"Alright, fine. You got me. But it's just in my nature! I was bred and raised for pleasure~"

Arthur quickly turns to Francis and slips his arms around his shoulders, swaying his hips and fluttering his eyelashes slightly.

"You know what would give me the utmost pleasure...?" Arthur says, seductively and Francis swallows. The french student swallows.

Arthur gives him a smile. "You standing the fuck away from me at for at least 10 feet and leaving me alone. Now do your job and let me live in peace without your stupid advances." Arthur lets go and pushes him on the chest, turning on his heel and entering the room to his first class.

The french man merely shrugs and smirks. Then he goes off to walking to his own class.

During class, Arthur couldn't shake the uneasy feeling when he still hadn't seen Alfred this morning.

Not like he wanted to... It just seems like a common thing for a guy like Alfred to walk around the school, definitely not letting you miss a chance to see him.

Arthur sighs on his desk, and tries to give his full attention to the discussion infront of him.

**Alfred's Side:**

Alfred woke up that morning with droopy eyes and his usually kept hair in a mess.

He checks his phone to see mutliple message notifications from the guys, most of them asking where he had been last night's practice. Some had theorized that Alfred had a date with a chick and brought her to bed but Alfred simply shakes his head, chuckling at the hilarity of their ideas.

He decides to reply to their gc explaining that he had a 'fever' last night. A couple of them reply with "Haha pussy" and all but Alfred simply laughs. A couple of seconds and Ludwig replies, wishing his fast recovery so he could go practice today and Antonio says the same. Mattie doesn't reply as always since social media isn't really his thing...

Suddenly, he gets a phonecall. The caller's name lights up with bold letters "Mattie Boii" and Alfred picks up. "Hey Mattie."

"Alfred, where were you last night? Coach just randomly told us that you pussied off but we know you wouldn't do that." Mattie says, his voice laced with concern. Alfred laughs at the absurdity of his coach. "Nah, Mattie I'm finee! I just had a fever last night that's all."

Silence fills on the other end. "But usually a fever never stops you from practice." Mattie says, suspicion mixed with his concerned tone.

"Well," Alfred begins, pouting. "It was a really bad fever."

"Well, I hope you're fine enough now to come back to practice. I'm sure coach will kill you if you skip again." Mattie chuckles as after saying the last part.

"Yeah haha, I'll make sure of it. Bye Mattie Boii." Mattie laughs and bids goodbye before the call cuts off.

Feeling his head spin as he stays in his bed scrolling through his phone, he gets up and prepares himself for school.

After brushing, showering, and dressing up, letting his bomber jacket hang loose on his shoulders, he goes down and to the kitchen where his mother was already laying down plates and cups on the counter.

"Good morning, mom." Alfred greets her, sitting down on a stool and his mother gives him a smile.

"Good morning, honey." She greets, her voice laced with cheeriness as she slides a plate with pancakes over to Alfred and placing another on her usual spot. He easily stops his plate with two fingers and he starts digging in.

His mother sits across from Alfred. "Alfred, I heard from Elizabeta last night that you had gotten a fever. I couldn't check up on you because you locked your door. Are you feeling much better now?" Alfred nods, chewing on his pancakes and his mother pats his shoulder. "That's my boy. By the way, take your medicine because I'm sure you hadn't taken any last night."

Alfred laughs, getting up his seat to grab a carton of milk from the refrigerator. "I told you mom, I'm fine."

"Still, just to be sure. I asked Eliza to inform your school if you could have a day off today so you didn't need to dress up for school."

Alfred's mouth falls open as he opens the refrigerator. "But mom, I have practice today! I couldn't attend yesterday so I really need to be there today."

After grabbing the milk, he heads back to his stool and sits down, pouring himself a glass of milk while his mother simply furrows her eyebrows with concern. "Honey, I know how important football is for you but you have to understand that... Your health is more important." Alfred sets down the carton and looks back at his mother's blue eyes. They display worry and concern that Alfred just sighs.

No use with trying to disagree with her, even though Alfred had been completely healthy since the beginning. Guess he'll be skipping practice today as well.

"I also have good news for you, Alfred." His mother squeals suddenly, excitement glinting at her blue eyes.

Alfred cocks his head to the side. "Yes mom...?"

She gives him a big grin. "Your father's coming home today!"

Alfred's mouth falls open again. His mood then goes up high and Alfred feels himself grin toothily.

He reaches for his mothers hands and holds them together. "Really mom??"

His mother nods, smiling. "Yes Alfred. He called me last night and told me he'll be coming home two days earlier. His plane will be arriving at 10 am and we'll be meeting him there at the airport to pick him up. Unless you're still feeling quite dizzy-"

"No mom! I-I'm fine, really!" Alfred presses and his mother chuckles. "Well, finish your breakfast and prepare the car as I shower and change, alright?"

Alfred nods excitedly and sits back down on his stool, giving attention to his breakfast once more as his mother heads upstairs to prepare herself.

**

"10:09 a.m..." Alfred mutters as he looks at the wrist watch on his right, sliding his glasses up futher on the bridge of his nose.

His mother looks at him and places a hand on his arm, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't be so nervous. I'm sure your father's plane is just a bit late." Alfred looks at her for a moment before looking back to the open doors where the passengers usually pass through.

Not hearing another plane arrive yet, he sighs and grabs his phone to text Mattie that he got excused from school today because of his 'fever' and can't practice. After a few minutes, his phone lights up with a message notification and Alfred taps on it.

 _Mattie Boii_ / _10:12 a.m._  
_Don't worry, coach informed us that he'll be cancelling practice today because he has to meet up with someone important later. Anyway,_ _I_ _heard uncle's coming back home from Syria_.

**You** **|Sent at 10:13**  
**Yeah, we're actually at the airport right now to pick him up but his plane still hasn't landedd.**

 

_M_ _attie Boii_ / _10:15_  
_T_ _hat's fine. Say hi to him for me once you meet him._

 

**You|Sent at 10:16**  
**K dude**

 

"Alfred, the plane!" His mother exclaims and Alfred's excitement goes high up.

  
After 20 minutes, people finally exited through the doors and Alfred spots the familiar light caramel blonde hair of his father.

His father has his army uniform on, combat boots and everything, and on both hands each lifting a duffle bag.

His father waves at them with a huge smile and Alfred smiles at his soldier uniform. His mother runs to her husband and they both hug, taking a few 'Aww's from the people around them. His father beckons Alfred to join the hug and Alfred gladly does so.


End file.
